1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a power supply system for an electric vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
A battery pack that supplies power to a motor generator serving as a drive source for running an electric vehicle has a voltage as high as several hundred volts. The power is supplied from the battery pack through a connector to a power drive unit of the motor generator. Since the connector is exposed to facilitate insertion and removal operation, the connector may be damaged by impact in the event of a collision of the vehicle. If the connector is damaged, the high voltage of the battery pack may cause a ground fault in a vehicle body frame, which may result in electric shock.
International Publication No. WO 2007/129759 A1 discloses a technique in which an electric storage device of a vehicle is disposed between left and right rear wheels, a high-voltage connector is disposed to be oriented toward the inside (or front) of the vehicle body, and a low-voltage connector is disposed to be oriented toward the outside (or rear) of the vehicle body, so as to protect the high-voltage connector in the event of a collision of the vehicle and prevent occurrence of a ground fault.